jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Phalanx of Shadow State Warriors
The Phalanx of Shadow State Warriors (abbreviated The Phalanx) is a Sith faction in Universe v.1.5. Its members are all Dark Lords of the Sith, who have learned a unique ability and aim to utilize it to their maximum efficiency. Its birth was late in the time of Universe V1.0, and so the Phalanx has not performed extensively, nor is it well-known. However, it is increasing in members and is preparing to make its move. Shadow State Gannon no Lapay, founder of the Phalanx, was the one who discovered and pioneered the Shadow State, as a means of expanding one's power. Colloquially, he describes it as "selling one's flesh in exchange for power". Contrary to poular misconception, the Shadow State does not use shadows per se; the name comes from the change in appearance. The user's body will turn black, seemingly obscuring them in shadow. Gannon himself describes the State itself as the following: :"The Shadow State is an elevated form of being, usually associated with battle, which was created for the purpose of exceeding personal limitations and unlocking almost endless reserves of power through which one can take control of most situations. Traditional observations of the phenomenon when observed in individuals indicate a complete blackening of the body(eyewitnesses describe it as shadows obscuring the body) and an enhanced connection to a certain element found naturally." :"In order to unlock Shadow State, the subject must first be of the rank Dark Lord of the Sith. Anyone less than this who attempts to do so will most likely not be successful or will have unpredictable results. The subject must also be proficient in midichlorian manipulations, as this is also prerequisite. To first unlock the Shadow State, a singular process is used. The user will use midichlorian manipulation to maximize his power, and then to store the excess which is above his standard state of being in any location on the body. And repeat. The process will take at least a day, and at most a week, to complete. After repetitive storings of the energy, a dark mark will begin to appear. When the mark becomes permanent, the process has already been completed. The user must then be contained so that the State can unleash its full effects." :"After achieving this far, the user will be exhausted. Upon his collapse and unconsciousness, he must be sealed in a secure location. When he loses his ability to restrain the energies, they will be released automatically and will elevate him into the Shadow State. Thus, anything that causes sufficient lack of focus to contain it, even unconsciousness, will cause the Shadow State to be activated. Only passive restraining of the energy can prevent this, and only active restraint once the State has been entered." :"When the user is first in Shadow State, the others must act quickly to seal it within the dark mark and keep it under control. If the Shadow State is released for too long, it will corrupt the body and eventually cause death. However, while under control, the Shadow State is able to grant the user a significant increase in all pertinent areas, as well as a connection to the element as previously described. Shadow State is often incredibly destructive, and so it is suggested to only be used in team battles when the entire team is capable of using it, for fear of accidentally striking teammates." :"How does this power work? The answer is quite complex. The use and storage of midichlorian manipulation requires a large amount of reliance on the Dark Side for completion. In so doing, as an ongoing process, the midichlorians become corrupted and able to access much more energy than usual due to a connection with the Dark Side. These destructive midichlorians are the basis for the State. The energy sealed in the dark mark has a unique signature which will trigger the multiplication of these corrupted midichlorians on an exponential basis; hence the shadows witnessed in the State. Use of the midichlorians grants access to significantly greater power, but combined usage of the Dark Side and the tendency of the corrupted midichlorians to attack benevolent body tissues will lead to deterioration of the body if held for a long time. This is why it must be supressed." :"Term this, perhaps, Shadow State v.2.0, as it differs slightly from the original Shadow State as predefined by its original users. The power had never been studied extensively before this. Not to say, however, that all has been discovered about it. There may yet be more...another limit to exceed. The Shadow State is full of mystery, a pathway to power. Who knows what it will unlock?" List of Members *Gannon no Lapay (founder) *Darth Maleficus (deceased) *Darth Thanatos *Turbatus Vihata (extradited) *Lord Elementus *Darth Vihata *Atrox Vires Category:Factions